


Therapy in Session

by IloveSebastianSmythe (lolsy)



Series: The Occupations Of Sebastian Smythe [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Is At Work, Spanking, Therapy, Top Sebastian, Workplace Sex, divorced blaine and kurt, mention of Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/IloveSebastianSmythe
Summary: Kurt goes to therapy while dealing with his on going divorce case to Blaine. It's not until he shows up to his appointment that he discovers who his new therapist is.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt didn't like to admit when he was wrong, but he was wrong this time. Santanna had tried to warn him that it was a bad idea to get married young and that things may not work out the way you had planned for them to. If maybe he'd have listened to her wise words he wouldn't be on his way to a therapy session, like he is now. And no, it's not for a marriage counselling session because those never worked. He was on his way to therapy to help deal with the stress of going through a divorce at twenty-four. Even now he couldn't believe this was the direction his life was heading, and it didn't help that Blaine was making everything else so much more difficult. At the time of their marriage they were too naive to think of something as a prenup so now they were having to try and split everything equally. Only the problem was, Blaine didn't want to split everything fifty-fifty, he thought that over half of their belongings belonged to him because he earned $3 more than Kurt an hour. So now not only do they keep having to have meetings and see each other often, Kurt also has to keep spending out on a lawyer. As if he didn't have enough stress as it was he's now worrying about financial problems, it's just all getting too much. This was why he was rushing along the streets of New York to get to his therapists office in time for his first appointment, because oh yeah Blaine just had to have another divorce meeting an hour before his session. When Kurt tried to explain that he couldn't really make it, but Blaine accused him to be the one dragging it all out. Kurt just wanted some help and guidance to deal with the stressful situation that is his life.

Kurt quickly hurried to the elevator just catching it in time to head to the top floor of the building. When he walked through the door into the waiting area he instantly noticed how quiet and peaceful it was compared to the hustle and bustle of the streets down below. As Kurt walked up to the reception desk he saw a kind looking brunette sat at the computer filing paperwork.  
"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked, with a warm smile on her face."  
"Kurt Hummel, I have an appointment at 11:30" Kurt smiled.  
"Please take a seat Mr. Hummel, you'll be able to go through in just a few minutes"  
"Thank you" Kurt smiled, as he took a seat.

It was only about five minutes before the receptionist got a page and told Kurt he could go through. As Kurt walked through the door he saw the therapist with his head down jotting something down into a book.  
"Could you please close the door behind you, Mr. Hummel" The therapist asked.  
Instantly Kurt recognised that voice but he couldn't place it, as he closed the door he was racking his brain for who that could be.  
"Please, take a seat on the couch and I'll be right there."  
As Kurt sat on the couch he kept going through a mental list in his head of all the people he knew, he was trying to put a face to the voice and then it hit him.  
"Sebastian?" Kurt questioned himself.  
"Yes?" Came a reply.  
It wasn't until that second Kurt had realised he'd spoken out aloud, and then with in the next second he'd whipped his head around to look at the therapist. It was then he saw Sebastian looking up at him through a pair of round glasses and his classic smirk. Kurt's jaw dropped as he followed Sebastian with his eyes when he approached Kurt and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hi Kurt" Sebastian smiled.  
It took Kurt a few seconds to finally catch up to the situation and find some words to say.  
"Why are you dressed like an old man?"  
Kurt then realised what he'd asked and smacked a hand over his mouth, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks. It spread even more when he heard Sebastian laugh.  
"Well I guess that's fair when you consider all the name calling I put you through" Sebastian joked.  
It was then after Sebastian had said it that his face dropped and a guilty look spread across his face, Kurt's blush had dissipated and then they just sat staring at each other before Sebastian spoke up again.  
"Kurt I am so sorry for everything I've done to you and the people you care about, and I'm sorry I've done so many things I can't even remember what they all are specifically. I know it's hard to believe but I'm a different person now, I really have changed." Sebastian apologised.  
'I can see you've changed, I thought your fashion sense was bad before but wow." Kurt laughed, jokingly.  
Sebastian chuckled before continuing,  
"I really hope someday you can forgive me, Kurt."  
"I forgive you now." Kurt smiled.  
"Well that was quicker than I was expecting" Sebastian chuckled.  
"It was a long time ago Sebastian and we were just school kids, a lot has changed since then. I say we just start fresh and pretend like it never happened." Kurt smiled.  
"I'd love that." Sebastian smiled back.

"So, how long have you been a therapist?" Kurt asked.  
"I've been working for about just over a year, I'm in the process of getting my masters at the moment."  
"What made you want to be a therapist?"  
"Well after high school I actually went to therapy to help myself be a better person, it was then that I wanted to help people the way I got helped. Really give back to the world and make people feel safe and okay."  
Kurt smiled and nodded, realising how much Sebastian had changed.  
"Well how about we get on with your session then, Kurt." Sebastian smiled.  
"Sounds good" Kurt smiled back.

"Well firstly, I am really sorry to hear about you and Blaine. Honestly I didn't even see this coming." Sebastian said, giving Kurt a soft smile.  
"Well that makes two of us." Kurt laughed, sadly.

"So, how are things going with the divorce?" Sebastian asked.  
"Well that's why I'm here. It's really just one big struggle and it's completely stressing me out."  
"What part of the divorce are you struggling with the most?"  
"Blaine! He just won't agree to anything!" Kurt cried.  
"In terms of what, Kurt?"  
"Well we have been trying to decide on who's keeping what, and what things we are splitting. Apart from the things we each owned before the marriage, I said to split everything fifty-fifty."  
"And he didn't agree?" Sebastian asked.  
"No he didn't. He wants more than half because he earns $3 more than me an hour." Kurt scoffed.  
"Look Kurt I'm meant to speak to you as a therapist. A third party that has no bias but honestly, you could do so much better than him. You deserve so much better." Sebastian whispered, leaning in towards Kurt.  
Kurt didn't know what came over him but before he could stop himself his lips were on Sebastian's, he felt the other man tense before relaxing and kissing him back. Sebastian brought his hands up to hold Kurt's face gently, bringing him closer to him.

They pulled back slowly staring at each other before Kurt jumped up frantically, Sebastian repeating the action.  
"Oh my god, what am I doing? I'm in the process of divorcing my husband and now I'm kissing you." Kurt cried.  
"What are you doing?! What am I doing? I could lose my license to practice if someone found out!" Sebastian replied, hands frantically running through his hair.  
They were now stood staring at each other, inches in between the two of them. Another second past before both men frantically attached their lips together, Kurt willingly parted his lips eager to give access to Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian could feel the warmth coming off of Kurt's palms where he had them resting on his chest, Sebastian's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist pulling him in closer. As Sebastian worked his tongue against Kurt's, he slid his hands down squeezing Kurt's ass when he reached it. Kurt groaned into Sebastian's mouth, also feeling the hardness in Sebastian's pants against his own as he got pulled in closer.  
"I should... Probably lock... The door." Sebastian said, in between kisses.  
Kurt walked Sebastian to the door, keeping their lips attached the whole time. Sebastian reached behind him, fumbling for the door knob and finally finding the lock to turn it. Kurt pinned Sebastian's hands above his head and forced his leg between Sebastian's, continuing to kiss the dishevelled man. It was once Kurt had started to move kisses down Sebastian's neck that Sebastian spoke up.  
"I'm sorry, do you think you're dominating me Hummel?" Sebastian spoke, in a low and smirky voice.  
"You're the one dressed as the nerd, adorable as it is not really the look of a dom." Kurt said, thinking he was being smart.  
"Oh, really? Well we'll see about that." Sebastian smirked.  
Before Kurt had a chance to reply Sebastian was pushing up off the door, out of Kurt's hold, and flipping their positions. As much as Sebastian could see the the surprised look on Kurt's face, he could also see the lust in his eyes.  
"I still play lacrosse Kurt, I'm a strong 'nerd' as you say." Sebastian chuckled. 

Sebastian reattached their lips just before grabbing Kurt under the ass and lifting, Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian walked them over to the other side of the room, never once breaking the connection between their lips or tongues. Once he made it to the desk he sat Kurt on the edge, momentarily he disconnected their lips to swipe everything off his desk with his arm and onto the floor. Kurt had wrapped his legs back around Sebastian's waist pulling him closer to him as their lips reconnected. Sebastian started grinding his hips down into Kurt's making the man groan and buck his own hips up.  
"Fuck Kurt, I love seeing you like this. Can't wait to see you spread out over my desk, taking me up your ass." Sebastian moaned.  
"Mmmm yes Bastian, I want it so bad. Every time you sit at your desk, I want you to think about pounding my bare ass." Kurt whined.  
"Fuck yes." Sebastian said, sucking and biting at Kurt's neck.  
While he continued working his mouth at Kurt's neck, he started to undress Kurt from his clothes. At this action Kurt went to pull at Sebastian's clothes, but Sebastian stopped him.  
"Not so fast tiger, I want you and only you naked for now." Sebastian smirked, kissing Kurt's lips.  
Once Sebastian had Kurt's shirt off he pulled him off of the desk so he was standing. He then unbuckled Kurt's belt and pulled it loose from his pants, and lowered himself to his knees in front of Kurt has he pulled his pants and underwear down. Kurt felt himself spring free when the cool air hit his aching boner, he lowered his gaze to see Sebastian's face not far from him. Sebastian held Kurt's wrists down against the side of the desk behind him and slowly licked up Kurt's length, he heard Kurt take a sharp intake of air. Sebastian repeated this a couple of times making Kurt whine softly wanting more before Sebastian gave it to him.  
"Fuck yes, Bastian." Kurt cried tipping his head back.  
"Ssssh, we can't get caught." Sebastian laughed, as he stood back up.  
He turned Kurt around, leaning him over the desk on his front up to his hips. Letting his hard dick lay loose just under the table. Sebastian then began undressing not letting Kurt see to add to the sexual frustration he would be feeling. As Sebastian laid his bow tie down on the desk by Kurt's head and was removing his vest, Kurt made a comment.  
"I can't believe you wear a bow tie!" He snorted.  
"Are you making fun of the 'nerd's' bow tie?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound serious but you could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Yes, it's hilariously ridiculous!" Kurt laughed.  
"Well now you've just earned yourself a spanking from this 'nerd'" Sebastian said, smiling.  
"Do your worst" Kurt laughed back.

With that Sebastian brought his hand down hard, watching Kurt's bare ass as he spanked it.  
"Mmmm, yes Bastian. I've been so bad." Kurt moaned.  
Sebastian wasn't expecting that response from Kurt but was glad that he did.  
"Do you think I should give you some more?" Sebastian moaned, rubbing Kurt's ass with the palm of his hand.  
"Mmm yes, I think the nerd should put me in my place." Kurt whined.  
Sebastian removed his shirt and placed it down, then after kneading Kurt's ass for a few seconds spanked him again. Then again and again. With each spank came a moan from Kurt, and with each moan made Sebastian harder and harder. He had began palming himself through his pants, and then reached between Kurt's legs and under the desk to find Kurt throbbing hard and leaking precum. Sebastian removed the rest of his clothes and lent over Kurt to lick his tongue flat against Kurt's ass crack.  
"Fuck Sebastian" Kurt cried, caught off guard.  
Sebastian smiled, enjoying what he was doing to Kurt. He then continued and kitten licked Kurt's hole, making Kurt grind his hips down into the table groaning. After teasing Kurt for what felt like an eternity, Sebastian spat on his cock and lined it up with Kurt's ass. After slowly edging in and out for a few minutes and making sure Kurt was okay, he managed to push his full length into Kurt.  
"Okay Bas, I'm good" Kurt moaned.  
With that Sebastian began to thrust his hip, sliding himself in and out of Kurt's ass loving the friction.  
"Fuck Kurt, you're so tight. Feels so good." Sebastian groaned, tipping his head back as his thrusts continued.  
"Yes Bas, don't stop. Want it harder." Kurt pleaded, panting.  
Kurt wanted so bad to feel some friction on his aching dick as Sebastian pounded into him harder and faster, making him moan uncontrollably. With that Sebastian pulled out making Kurt whine, but flipping Kurt over onto his back. Kurt's cock started to leek precum over his own torso making Sebastian all the more harder. As Sebastian pushed his way back into Kurt, he put his hands over Kurt's mouth to try and muffle his moans. As Sebastian pounded Kurt's ass harder and faster, Kurt reached his arms above his head to grab a hold of the other side of the desk to try and stop himself from sliding. 

Sebastian couldn't help but notice how hot and vulnerable Kurt looked like this. Kurt completely naked over his desk, Kurt's arms stretched out above his own head, ankles rested on his shoulders, his hand over Kurt's mouth, and pounding Kurt's ass. At this same time Kurt was noticing how hot Sebastian looked with his glasses on, hot and sweaty, hair a mess, covering Kurt's own mouth, pounding his ass, and trying not to get caught. As they both were coming back from their thoughts Sebastian slammed right against Kurt's prostate, causing Kurt's eyes to roll back and his head to tip back. A loud moan rumbling against Sebastian's hand. As Sebastian continued to hit that spot he began to jack Kurt off with his other hand, it didn't take long before Kurt was groaning into Sebastian's hand and cumming all over his own torso. The sight of Kurt, head tipped back and eyes closed making a mess over himself was enough to make Sebastian cum. He quickly pulled out of Kurt, adding to the mess already over the mans torso.  
"Fuck yes Kurt, I'm cumming" Sebastian groaned.  
"Fuck yes, Bastian." Kurt whimpered, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian's warm cum on himself.  
Sebastian leaned over to kiss Kurt softly on the lips and then grabbed him a box of tissues. They both got dressed, Sebastian doing his best to get himself as presentable as before when Kurt had first entered the room. Once they were both looking relatively presentable, Sebastian handed Kurt a piece of paper with an address on it.  
"What's this?" Kurt asked, confused.  
"My home address, I think it would be best to continue your sessions there." Sebastian smirked.  
"I agree." Kurt smiled, walking over to Sebastian.  
He leaned in for another kiss, which Sebastian happily gave to him. He knew he'd be walking into his meeting with Blaine with a smile across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Sebastian to look.
> 
> **This was taken from The Flash of Earth 2 Barry Allen


End file.
